Hire Me/Transcript
[Theme Song] Michelle: And this was inspired by the spring collection by Gina Lovitz. It was very easy to find the perfect tones and..and..and I put nail in your coffee. Annie: Uh. So, is that all you got for me? Michelle: Well, these are just the sketches here..I.. Annie: Okay, if I'm being honest with you sweetie, you seem nice and everything but our magazine needs someone passionate and don't have you know what it takes to works for Blitz. Thank you for your time. Michelle: You don't have what it takes. Who do you think you are Annie Summers. (Michelle gets splashed with water and drops all her papers, then Sam comes by) Sam: Hey, sorry Michelle. Nice job dude. Michelle: Thanks Sam, but I'm afraid it's not enough. What a mess. Wait, what is that? These are not my..oh my god. (Michelle makes a phone call) Michelle(on the phone): Hi, Blitz Magazine it's Michelle Fairchild. May I please speak with Annie Summers? Uh huh..yeah..right..okay. (ends phone call) Michelle: There aren't any appointments available with her for another 6 months. What am I going to do? Lilith: Seriously Tasha? You really think I'm gonna spend my time designing a robot that does your homework for you? Tasha: Duh, don't be such a buzz kill. (Annie Summers walks in the door) Annie: Michelle, you who. Oh my god she's here. Tasha: What you talking about Miche? Lilith: Isn't that Annie Summers from Blitz Magazine? Annie: There you are, I've been looking for you everywhere. Michelle: I'm so sorry, I tried to call you but it wasn't my fault. Annie: I had a look at your work, this is yours right? (Michelle nods) Annie: Thank Dior I found you. I thought I came here for nothing. Unnamed Makeup Artist: You've got a good get-up and a pretty face. Maybe some blush on your cheeks, you'll be ready. Annie: So, do you want to work for me? Michelle: Oh, I think so, I mean of course I want. It's just time. Annie: Have you ever started a TV show? Michelle: No. Annie: Well, never mind. Together, we'll male something fabulous. Just imagine an ordinary girl becomes the apprentice of one of the best fashion journalists in New York. Thanks to a TV show. What do you think? Michelle: Hmm, it's nice but, what are we talking about. Annie: We, you'll just have to wait and see. We'll start recording in a few hours. This is the beginning of your career. Michelle: Wait, recording? Annie: Welcome everyone, I'm Annie Summers and this is Hire Me. Michelle: Oh my god Lilith this is unreal. This is so cool. Is this a good idea? No it's not a good idea, I better go. Lilith: Relax, Blitz is top fashion magazine, and if you're gonna be working for Annie you can't just leave. Michelle: Uh,you're right you know, it's a camera. I just need to get use to all of this. No big deal. (Julia enters the room) Michelle: What is she doing here? Unnamed Makeup Artist: The guest is ready. Annie: A new way to prove you're skills to the public and jet the job of your dreams. Tasha: Oh, I don't get this tiny tasteless piece of whatever this is. Lilith: Shh. Annie: I'm happy to introduce to you someone who could be the future of Blitz Magazine, Michelle Fairchild. (Michelle comes onto the set) Michelle: Hello everyone, hi Annie. Annie: So what can you tell us about yourself Michelle? Michelle: Well Annie, I'm just an ordinary girl that loves fashion. Annie: And what designers inspire you? (Michelle sees Julia) Michelle: Julia. Annie: Excuse me, did you say Julia? Michelle: Sorry, I mean Julie oh Duchi. The famous Milanese designer. Annie: Definitely a true inspiration. Is there anything you'd like to say to your audience? Michelle: Get ready world, because your going to get to know the real Michelle. Annie: Listen to her, soon we're going to get to know the real Michelle Fairchild. Let's find out who you really are. TV Director: We're off the air. (the makeup artist walks over to Michelle) (Michelle see Annie and Julia laughing together) Annie: Michelle, why didn't you tell me about your best friend Julia? Michelle: What? She's not my.. (Julia interrupts her) Julia: Hey Mimi, I was just telling Annie about how your style inspires me. Michelle: Seriously Julia, stop pretend.. (Annie interrupts her) Annie: Save your voice for the cameras Michelle, we don't want to lose our star. (Studio goes back on air) (Julia joins in onset and sits next to Michelle) (Michelle presents her to everyone) (Shows the school to everyone) (Michelle shows herself on Blossom) (Michelle continues walking around presenting her life with Julia getting in the way) (Studio goes off air) Annie: We're doing well Michelle. but I'm gonna need you to do something a little bit more for the show. Michelle: But I thought this was the last scene. Annie: Well, you know how it is. Just a small last minute problem. I've notice theirs been some tension between you and that blondie, and I must say she has quite the taste in fashion. Like you, so maybe she she should take your place. Or maybe you can wipe out your rival. Michelle: (gasps) But I don't get it. What does this have to do with fashion? Annie: This is just part of the business Michelle. If you really want to work for me, you need to start thinking about your professional career. Think about it! Tasha and Stella (singing): Baby your my bae. Tasha: You know if I were you, I would plot so many pranks to use on Julia. Michelle: I shouldn't have to do this. Not even Julia deserves this. And you know what, I'm not going to. Lilith: What does she think she's doing? (Annie approaches Michelle and her friends with Julia, Dory and the camera man) Julia: And look who we have here. Michelle: What's going on Julia? Julia: You really thought you we're the only star in this show, Mimi? Michelle: But.. Julia: Oh please, don't fool yourself. you really think I was here just to be behind the cameras? Michelle: Julia, come on. Not now. Julia: Why not? It's the perfect time. You want to know who Michelle really is? Why don't you tell the cameraswhere your really from? And how ashamed of your father. Michelle: Stop it Julia. Julia: Oh, and why don't you tell them how you and your friends sneak into my bedroom and place me like a child while I was sleeping? Michelle: You want the spotlight, is that it? And take it. It's yours I don't want it anymore, but just do me a favor and leave me alone. Whatever you have to do, but get out of my life! Julia: Hey! Michelle: What? (Michelle nudges back Julia, then Julia loses her balance and falls into the lake) Michelle: Julia I didn't.. Julia: You! Annie: This is better than I ever imagined. Wonderful job Michelle. Julia: You planned all of this? 'Michelle: No Julia, no it wasn't intentional, she.. (Julia starts to cry and gets out of the water) Annie: I knew you;d do the right thing Michelle. Michelle: The right thing? And what would you know about that? I always thought working with you was my dream. But now that you've shown your true colors, I think I think I'd rather be on my own than be around than be around people like you. (Michelle enters the room) Michelle: Hey, Julia. Julia: Get out of here! Michelle: Please Julia I just.. Julia: Look, we're not friends, and we honestly can't even stand each other! So don't try to be nice to me now! Maybe you win this time but mark my words, you will never do something like that to me again! Michelle: Stop it Julia. Why can't we just forgive each other? I'm so sick of this! (Julia slams the door an Michelle) Julia: Too late. (Julia makes a call) Julia(on the phone): Daddy, I'm really upset. I need to see you. Category:Season 1 Transcripts Category:Episodes